Harry Potter and the Gundam Wing Boys
by Ngagagar
Summary: What happens when Voldemort's dead? and Harry Potter gets bored? He needs a new adventure. And the Gundam Wing boys unintentionally travel back in time to Harry and friends? But has Harry turned bad or is he just having fun? GWxHP please review.
1. 1 Chap

I do not own any of these characters (Harry Potter- characters, Gundam Wing- characters, DC characters)

Sorry if I offend any Gundam Wing or Harry Potter or DC fans.

Harry Potter

and the Gay(Gundam)- boys

After defeating Voldemort, Harry Potter and friends had nothing to do. Now Harry Potter and friends were trouble makers, no one previously knew this because they always had the battle of good versus evil to entertain them. It wasn't that they were good either; its just there was already a bad guy when they were born so they were left to fight for the good (they didn't care as long as they got to fight). But as the great battle continued, Harry Potter, Ron Weasel and Hermione Granger really grew to love trouble, it became more than something to keep them entertained, they now needed it to live.

But now there was no bad guy, only good. What were three little troublemakers to do? Turn to the bad of course. If no one else was going to fill the space and give them something to fight for (something to do) then they would just have to create something themselves. As a bonus there were plenty of goodies to fight them back. So the terrible trio hatched a diabolical plan.

First thing they would have to do is recruit some henchmen (as all good villain's need). Of coarse as we all know, the best place to recruit henchmen is from Azkaban. Where else can you find hardened criminals with magical talent that went to school and aren't complete morons. Drako Malfoys wimpy (but not stupid) father was the first to pledge allegiance to Harry and his gang, many more were soon to follow (lots of death eaters) even Drako himself agreed to join Harry.

Now, the thing about these criminal henchmen is that they are different to Harry and friends. Since they have been rotting in jail for a few months in a marinade of despair, insane plans to escape, dimension, desire for revenge and hatred for the people who put them in prison in the first place, they are different. They really want to hurt the goodies not just have fun as Harry and co want. Harry's henchmen have a different sort of insane to Harry and his friends. They will do what they need to too punish the goodies until they feel they have got revenge on them (they'll knuckle down and get the job done without caring how fun it is). Harry and his gang want to have fun. They have no desire to get the torture over and done with or to stop once they have what they want because what they want is not something tangible, spiritual or mental that can be got or be satisfied. They will always want more fun until the unfortunate or fortunate (depending on whose point of view you look at it from) day they die. There's is a malicious intent, they take delight in what they do. The henchmen on the other hand may not (most probable, do not) enjoy what they are doing; they do it because they feel they need to, and not for fun.

This difference makes Harry, Ron and Hermione far more dangerous than their henchmen. You know that even if you do nothing the henchmen will eventually satisfy their need for revenge, or at least most of them will, and the war will slowly disintegrate into nothing as satisfaction is reached, the need for revenge will be meet and the battle will end. On the other hand, with Harry, Ron and Hermione you must fight back. If you don't then the destruction will not end, in fact it will escalate as things that would have entertained them a month ago they now find boring. If no one is fighting them then they will get bored more easily because there will be no challenge.

So now the bad side has two different sorts of insane (or evil, as most people call it). The dangerous type that will eventually fade to nothing and the even more dangerous type that will not fade, it will do just the opposite; it will grow in strength and atrocity. The bad far outweighs the good in strength but not number, most of the world population remains good, but they have to organisation, no leadership or drive, they are a field of Ping-Pong balls easily crushed by the bowling ball of Harry Potter.

Harry Potters next plan was to get a lair. He soon found one when he killed batman and took over the bat cave (Batman had gotten a cave in Britain to be his 'British office' because super-man had taken over the control and management of American crime, so Batman moved to Britain). Harry found all this evil stuff extremely easy, who would suspect the person who saved the world from Voldemort would be now trying to cause a war. Batman went missing and everyone just blamed it on him committing suicide because of the lack of crime for him to fight after Voldemort's demise and subsequently the end of terrorism (Harry's suggestion of course). Harry then moved into the bat cave, it was a good lair for Harry. Batman had kept its location so secrete and had plenty of defences built into it that Harry just had to get Hermione (Harry was rubbish at magic) to put a few magical cloaking spells on it and some extra defences.

Harry then bought a large industrial space out in the country. He planned to first get the Azkaban criminals out of Azkaban and into his own building and then move the one's that agree to be his henchmen to the bat cave and kill the others. It was easy for Harry to convince the authorities to send most of the residents of Azkaban to his large industrial space. He just said he feared that Azkaban wouldn't be secure enough and they would escape. Harry proposed they move the criminals to his building and he would guard them, it would be, he said, a continuance of his desire for world peace, he would be honoured to safeguard the worlds future. Little did anyone know that they had just delivered Harry, Ron and Hermione there henchmen straight to them. In doing so they had assured the world a turbulent future, and with the villains of the story in such a well hidden and protected lair as the bat cave is, who would be able to stop them.


	2. 2 Chaps

**2 Chaps**

Meanwhile in the distant future a different sort of troublemakers were getting into mischief. Two of the five Gay-Boys were preparing for a dress-up party. The party was a surprise Halloween party for Super-man with the theme of America. Trowa, Heero (pronounced He-row) and Quatre were ready to leave for the party, dressed as a clown, soldier and Miss America; they were excited by the prospect of a great night out. To there great disappointment however, they had to wait while Duo and Wufei argued about their costumes. Duo and Wufei both wanted to go to the party dressed as cowboys, but only one could. After a long argument that almost ended in a black eye, it was eventually compromised that they could both go as cowboys, who said they couldn't anyway?

They put on their boots and spurs, shirt and vest, bandannas and hats, belt buckle and chaps; they were finally ready to leave for the party.

On the way to the party something strange happened. A lightning storm suddenly erupted in the sky. A huge purple lightning bolt sprang from the above them and crashed to the ground. The Gay-Boys leapt in different directions to avoid being struck. To their great annoyance Duo and Wufei leapt in the same direction, the two cowboys now stood side by side. Another thunderous crack split the sky above their heads open. The lightning bolt surrounded the two cowboys. It was a frightening but fantastic sight to see. The lightning formed a shimmering golden dome over the cowboys. Time itself slowed for a second as the dome shrunk to half its size in slow motion. Time went back to speed and the dome finished shrinking till it disappeared. Leaving behind nothing but a scream that sounded like Wufei's. Just as suddenly as the storm had appeared it vanished, the sky returned to normal. The remaining three Gay-Boys burst into tears as they each in turn realised what had just happened. Duo and Wufei were gone (forever?). The boys no longer wanted to go to the party; they just sat where Duo and Wafei had just stood, mourning their loss. Heero cried the hardest of them all. No one dared to say or do anything, each of them hoping it to be a terrible, terrible dream that they would soon wake up from.

Meanwhile; Duo and Wufei had been transported back in time. Just as they left there own time Duo, still sour about the costume argument and not realising what was happening, kicked Wufei in the shin, making him scream out in pain. Wufei fell to the ground, but the ground was different. It was no longer the hard asphalt they had been walking on; it was now a forest floor. Wufei looked up at Duo and saw that he had also discovered that they were no longer where they had been, they were in fact no where that they knew of. They were in the Forbidden Forest.

Duo and Wufei slowly made there way out of the Forbidden Forest, at the edge of the forest they came across a huge giant of a man, the likes of which they had never seen before. "Ello, ma nam is Hagred, an' this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft an' Wizardry, who are you?" the man was hard to understand but the boys managed to figure out what he had said after getting him to repeat it once. "We are Duo and Wufei" Duo yelled up to Hagred. " An' what wud you two boy be doing in the Forbidden Forest wearing chaps as ye are?" "The Forbidden Forest?" they boys said in unison. "Yea, at Hogwarts", Duo and Wufei just looked at each other, then Wufei had an idea "What year is it?" he asked, " 2007, of course". Duo almost fainted when he heard that. They had gone back in time, and so far as well, they had travelled back thousands of years without even noticing.

Wufei and Duo knew they weren't meant to be back in time and they knew that if the wrong person found out they were from the future it surely wouldn't be good. They figured that even so far in the past there must be bad people that are not to be trusted, who might take advantage of their future knowledge and technology.

But unfortunately for them they had landed in Hogwarts. Of course Harry Potter had some of his henchmen stationed at Hogwarts (it was a school of magic after all) as he did in most of the magical community. The henchmen had been instructed to report any strange happenings at the school as it would of course be a sign that at least the wizard community knew of The Harry Trio's plans. Two strange boys dressed as cowboys wandering out of the Forbidden Forest would definitely count as strange. Harry's henchmen #5 (the henchmen stationed at Hogwarts that night) crept closer to the strangers to try and hear what they were saying. Tactfully Ron had equipped all the henchmen with 'Extendable Ears' (invented by his brothers who they had long since captured to invent more diabolical weapons) so it was an easy task for him to 'overhear' the strangers exclaim that they had travelled back in time. Even if the henchmen hadn't heard, it wouldn't have taken long for Harry to find out, Hagred the incompetent idiot would have blurted it out to Harry next time he went to visit him without any coercion, the stupidity of others made Harry's job so easy. He was of coarse largely helped by their plans still being a secret and no one knowing of Harry's treachery. For now the henchmen proceeded to scribble a quick note to inform Harry of his findings on a scrap of parchment and secure it to an owl. It said:

_Two chaps_

_dressed as cowboys just arrived_

_out of the forbidden forest,_

_they say they are from the future._


	3. 3 Chaps

**3 Chaps**

Duo and Wufei accompanied Hagrid back to his hut on the outskirts of the forest. As they neared Hagrids hut Hagrid pointed to the grand castle that they had been able to see ever since they had left the forest.

"That's Hogwart," he proudly boasted.

Hagrid's hut was little more than a large garden shed on the outskirts of the forest. As Duo and Wufei entered the dingy one room hut that was Hagrids house they both realised something; Hagrid had no bathroom. It was a one-room hut so as soon as the two boys entered they could see exactly what the hut consisted of, they could see all its contents immediately. They could see the a table, a couch, a fire that also served not only for warmth but also for Hagrid to cook on, and they could see a bed that didn't nearly look big enough to accommodate Hagrid's great size tucked away in the corner. As soon as they entered Hagrid immediately got some afternoon tea out for them. Duo and Wufei greedily took the cups of tea and biscuit's from Hagrid; they hadn't eaten since lunchtime as there was meant to be refreshments and then dinner at super-man's party. But as soon as they bit into Hagrid's biscuits (or tried too) they found out they would have to go hungry for a bit longer. Hagrid's biscuits where rock solid and when the two boys took a closer look at them they realised they had a slight green tinge. Hagrid didn't seem to notice how bad his cooking was as he took a large bite out of a particularly green looking biscuit. Duo and Wufei felt comfortable in Hagrids hut, it was warm and safe. Duo and Wufei made themselves at home as they tried to soften there biscuits in there cups of tea as Hagrid gave them what he called a 'short history' of Hogwarts.

Back at Harry's Headquarters (H.H.Q) the news of the two newcomers had reached 'The Harry Trio' (as Harry, Ron and Hermione collectively called themselves). Harry paced back and forth in his lair quietly puzzling over all the evil things he could to with this future technology. Harry had taken Batman's office as his own. It was a large long room with a big dark wooden desk at one end, at the other was the double doors. Harry chose this room as his because it gave a most imposing first impression. As henchmen or captives reached the large double doors he wanted them to already be frightened. The doors reached almost to the ceiling of the high walled hallway and office, they were made of heavy dark, almost black wood in a gothic shape. The room had no windows; Batman had known that windows are one of the greatest weaknesses of any building. Glass is brittle so once it is damaged it is useless unlike metal or stone, glass also provides a way for enemy spy's to eavesdrop or look in at what the building contains. It is common knowledge that all villains need at least one guard posted at every door in their Headquarters, but many villains neglect to also ensure that all the windows are properly guarded as a window can easily be used as a door thus leading to the villain's downfall. So HHQ had very few windows, it only had some on the façade, but these didn't actually function, they were just there to prevent people being curious of a building with no windows. The buildings interior was not dark thanks to thousands of lights and candles, and a large electricity bill.

Once you entered Harry's office you would see his large wooden desk at the other end. The floor has a stripe of polished blood red tiles, on either side of which were black tiles with a matt finish giving the illusion that the floor just fell away so there is nothing on either side of the red. The lighting adds to this effect by the red being the only thing lit up other than Harry's desk and the matt finish of the black tiles reflect no light so you can't see them. Harry's office really gave an imposing first impression to any captive or lowly henchman that was sent there for some reason unknown to them. Harry liked the feeling of grandeur his office gave him. But Harry's office wasn't quite as intimidating as most would think. When Harry was on his own in his office he turned on all the lights so the whole room is lit up. This revealed the collection of old costumes Batman had from his enemies (e.g. the joker, the fiddler, the penguin, cat-woman) and the ones from his sidekicks and such. This is where Harry liked to pace, he would walk up and down in front of the costumes in their glass cases along the walls hidden when the lights are out. He would occasionally pause in his thoughts to look at a particular detail of the tailoring or something. Harry didn't know what it was, but for some reason he felt a strange attraction to these old costumes, perhaps they reminded him of how far villains and hero's had come in terms of technology and costume design (they no longer wear there undies on the outside). Harry liked the thought of himself creating a new calibre of villains, smarter villains that win at least half the time.

As Harry paced on this occasion he thought about the boys from the future, he wondered if they would know the outcome of this new battle he was starting. He would of course have to either recruit these boys to his team, although chances were that since they were at Hogwarts and in the company of Hagrid they would resist joining Harry and work against Hogwarts. There are other ways to ensure allegiance from people. Perhaps, Harry thought to himself, he should let them develop a close relationship with Hagrid, he could then use such a friendship against them. Harry couldn't help but laugh as he thought of how easy it would be for him to just walk into Hagrids hut on the pretence of a chat and cup of tea. He could then be astounded to see these people from the future, he could offer his services in helping them get back to there own time. They would follow him back to HHQ like dumb lamb's, Hagrid would probably give them a teary recommendation that if anyone could help them it would be his trusted friend Harry, the one that saved the world from Voldemort. Harry marvelled at his own genius sometimes and at how easy it was to do what ever he wanted when no one suspected him.


	4. 4 Chaps

**4 Chaps**

But for now Harry decided to leave the boys from the future in Hagrids care, he had more pressing matters on his mind. Many of the old death eaters had joined Harry's side there were still many alliances yet to be made. One of the magical groups that Harry really wanted on his side was the Dementors. Although they had been on Voldemorts side in the previous battle Harry could not guarantee that they would be willing to join his side.

Harry knew that it wasn't that the Dememtors had any honour or morals, it was more that he was completely aware that whenever he so much as saw one of them he always fainted. It would be tricky for Harry to be able to command the respect of something that he couldn't even be in the same room as without fainting. And what about giving orders; it would be like playing Chinese whispers with orders and plans. Harry knew how sentences could be distorted beyond recognition by the end of a game of Chinese whispers, he couldn't help imagining what a nightmare it would be to try and make plans of attack and give orders through such a system. The names of people to be 'taught a lesson' would get mixed up with those to be executed, messages to be sent would be mixed up so they may say anything to friends and foes, it could be a disaster.

But still, Harry could not afford not to have the Dementors on his team, and he could afford even less for them to be on his enemy's team.

Harry also needed to re-establish the alliance that Voldemort had with the Giants. This task wouldn't be to hard for Harry to accomplish as the Giants were such stupid creatures that all he had to do was give them some gifts and promise to let them kill a lot of people. There hadn't been a great number of giants around before the fight between Voldemort and Harry, and after the battle there was even less, but still they were good for intimidation and killing mass numbers of people.

So Harry sent two of his Harry Eaters (he renamed the Death Eaters) to the Dementors and another two to the giants (he gave them some magic and stuff to give to the giants as gifts). It would take a while for news of these alliances (or not alliances) to get back to Harry as it can take a long time for the dementors to make decisions (since they can't talk or discuss anything) and the giants have to be sweetened for a few days before talk's can even begin. In the mean time Harry needed to find out about the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hoqwarts. Of course Hogwarts had to get a new teacher as Snape had been killed in the war between Harry and Voldemort. Snape had sat on and jumped back and forth over the fence a bit too long, eventually he was split in half. In a moment of agreement Harry's team and Voldemorts had worked together and mutually decided that Snape had to die. Harry drove the bus and Voldemort pushed. The day of the happy event had been near the start of the battle and no one on either side ever missed him. The bus hit him with such force and hatred that front of it somehow managed to split Snape in two. Bystanders on either side of the street were splattered with blood, some people claimed that in the places that the blood hit there skin or clothing it went white and greasy by the next day.

There were rumours that the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was a women. Harry hoped that this rumour was true as he felt sure a women would be weak and easily manipulated (he thought this of all women, with of course, Hermione as the exception).

So he sent that annoying kid with the camera to Hogwarts to investigate the new teacher.


End file.
